How Lily ended up with James
by hp-Lover-4-Ever
Summary: Title speaks for itself. The trio and Malfoy go back in time by accident... the time of the marauders. What happens when they meet each other. Story better than summery. Read and Review peeps!
1. Time switch

**How Lily ended up with James**

**Disclaimer: Ummmm… yes… my friend and I are J.K Rowling in disguise… No we do not own Harry Potter so go away lawyers! **

**A/N I know this is in script form and so I do not care about the rules! _Constructive critisism _will be taken in affect… anything else then you're on your own!**

**Introducing (again) my co-authoress Lady of the Frozen Black Flame say hi LOTFBF…**

**LOTFBF: HIIIIII, miss me? Of cause you did.**

Hp-Lover-4-Ever: Let the games begin!

Right now Harry Potter was currently running away from Miss Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley was then running after Hermione wanting to be apart of the group (p.s he's a loner! Hehehehe).

Hermione: Hey come back here thief!

Harry: I only want to borrow it!

Ron: Wait for me!

Harry suddenly bumped into a person that caused the lot of them to go tumbling. There is then a swirling motion in action and then stops abruptly.

Person: groans

Hermione: I'll take that! (Hermione looks at Time Turner that Harry stole. It was now smashed into tiny pieces.)

Hermione: starts strangling Harry YOU (a/n warning may contain obscene language) IDIOT YOU BROKE IT!

Person: Can you get off me now?

Ron: points at person Oh my god it's Malfoy!

Harry: How did you get here?

Malfoy: spitting you bumped into me you idiot!

Harry: Whoa! I asked for the news not the weather!

Hermione: where are we?

Malfoy: Where do you think we are? At school you filthy mud-blood!

Lily and friends walk past.

Harry: looks at Lily MUMMY!

Lily: horrorfied OH MY GOD IT'S JAMES! RUN GIRLS RUN!

Lily's friends run and so does Lily but she falls over Malfoy and is left behind.

Harry: hugs Lily MUMMY!

Lily: Urgh! Get off me Potter!

Hermione: taps Harry Harry she doesn't know you exist we're in the past.

Lily: James Since when did you have 2 namse?

Everyone: Ummmmmmmmm…

Malfoy: look what you did Potter! You pathetic prat!

Lily: confused Since when did you hang around with Lucius?

Harry and Malfoy: huh?

Lily: Ummm… wait why are you're eyes are green, Potter?

A/n mwahahahaha now you have to review if you wanna hear the rest! Mahahaha so all you have to do is press the button that says "submit review!" hehehehe!


	2. Suprises

**Disclaimer: if you didn't read chapter one's disclaimer I suggest you read that!**

**A/N I know this is in script form and so I do not care about the rules! _Constructive critisism _will be taken in affect… anything else then you're on your own!**

Harry: shifty Ummmmmm… that's because I now have contacts!

Lily: Then why are you still wearing glasses?

Harry: Ummmmm… that's because I-

At that moment the marauder's came around the corner.

Lily: frozen OH MY GOD!

Everyone: frozen don't know what to say

James: OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN CLONED! WHAT CONSPIRANCY IS THIS!

Lucius and Snape came around the opposite corner to where the marauders.

Lucius: OH MY GOD I'VE BEEN CLONED!

Harry and Malfoy: shifty eyes

Hermione: confused people? Well so am I!

Ron and Wormtail (A/n die Wormtail die! If you're wondering why I didn't give Wormtail a first name it's because he doesn't deserve one! Hehehehe) : I'm scared!

Remus: confused I must have bumped my head! blinks

Hermione: (light bulb flashes over her head) Yes… um… this is all in her head! It's just a dream!

Ron: Good thinking Hermione! Now they will never know we are from the future!

Hermione: red faced and steam blowing out of her ears YOU IDIOT! (Tries to leap on Ron)

Ron: officially scared and pisses pants Mommy… Runs for his life)

Harry: Ummm… I better make sure she doesn't kill him! (runs after the couple)

Malfoy: Ummmm… I'm going to leave this awkward moment by going with them! Wait for me!

Lily: Well that was… odd…

Harry retunes with a black-eyed Ron and a calm and satisfied Hermione. Malfoy comes along after them laughing his head.

Malfoy: Weasel king just got beaten up by Mud-blood Granger!

Lily: eyeing Harry You know… you have kinda the same eyes as me… but you look a lot like James… and why did you call me Mommy… and why did he points to Ron say you were from the future? (puts all the pieces together) OH MY GOD I HAVE A CHILD WITH JAMES POTTER! sobbing Please tell me you were a love child! That I was drunk! Anything, PLEASE!

James: looking pleased

Harry: ummm… well actually you are married… well actually you are going to marry…

Lily: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sirius: Mate you finally got your hearts desire!

Hermione: Whispers to Harry Umm… shouldn't we obliviate them… so they won't remember?

Remus: I think I should go and lie down, and when I wake up I will realise that this was just a dream…

Peter: Can I join you?

Sirius: mumbles Pervert (a/n bloody oath!)

Peter and Remus: leaves

Lucius: Am I missing something here?

Hermione: whispers to Harry He's a bit slow isn't he?

Harry: answers back Well what do you expect! He is a Malfoy!

Hermione: Shouldn't you obliviate them now?

Harry: Obliviate! (wand pointing at Lily)

Lily: is still freaking out about having a son with her enermy until spell hits her Who are you?

Harry: Yes it worked!

Lily: blinks Who am i?

Harry: Damn!

Malfoy: laughs YOU IDIOT NOW SHE WILL NEVER GET MARRIED!

A/N I know a cliffy but my friend and I like to keep you on your seats. If you wanna see more just click that little button! Come on don't be shy! My friend and I love reviews!


	3. Oh no! We're in trouble

**Disclaimer: if you didn't read chapter one's disclaimer I suggest you read that!**

**A/N I know this is in script form and so I do not care about the rules! _Constructive criticism _will be taken in affect… anything else then you're on your own! I'm also really sorry at how long it's been since I last updated! But now we finally have chapter 3!**

Lily: What was that?

Malfoy: Ummmm… nothing…

Harry: You're in love with James Potter!

Lily: who the hell is James Potter?

Harry: Oh! Ummmm… he kinda looks like my identical twin but with brown eyes.

Lily: Damn! I've got good taste!

James: cooing You know you do baby!

Lily: giggles

Harry: Hazza!

Ron: That means they'll get together riiiiiiiight?

Hermione: I think so…

Malfoy: This is seriously stuffed up!

Hermione: Wait what if she gets her memory back?

Harry: TO LATE NOW!

Lucius: looking at Draco You look a lot like me… are you my son as well?

Malfoy: Ummmmm… something like that!

Lucius: Who is my wife?

Malfoy: I don't want to disturb the future 'cause it's already disturbed.

Lucius: Awwwwwwwwwww…

James: wait a minute… didn't you just obliviate her? Why did you do that for? Don't you think she can fall in love with me without your help?

Everyone: Ummmmmmmm…

Harry: (punches James in the head so he knocks out)

James: (huge thud is heard as he hits the ground)

Malfoy: First you obliviate your mother, then you knock out your father, what are you gonna do next?

A/N sorry for the short chapter people but it's a good hanging point. And don't worry the next chapter will come up if I get some good reviews! Just click the button and off you go with typing and tada! A review!


End file.
